Kissed by a Rose
by Janigrl
Summary: Drarry songfic, smut


Harry stood in a deserted corridor, casting a spell for privacy as he glanced at Draco. Possessiveness boiled in his blood.

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea. _

_You became, the light on the dark side of me._

Draco took several steps forward, gazing into Harry's dark green eyes. Harry felt his pulse rise slightly as the thought of what he wanted to do to Draco crossed to the front of his mind.

_Love remains, a drug that's the high and not the pill._

Harry closed the distance between them, pushed Draco up against the wall and captured his lips as his own. He coaxed his lips open and explored the other's mouth. Draco's tongue ran across Harry's and then around his teeth. He gently bit Harry's bottom lip and started to take control of the kiss. Harry more than willingly handed over dominance to Draco who switched their position so that Harry was against the wall, deepened the kiss, and his hands had entangled themselves in Harry's hair and lower back.

_But did you know, that when it snows, my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

Draco's hand that previously had been on Harry's back, worked it's way under Harry's shirt and he broke their kiss for a moment as he lifted Harry's shirt off and dropped it on the ground. Draco's hands roamed the expanse of Harry's toned chest and stomach, tracing his abs with his fingers.

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey. _

_Ooh, the more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah._

Draco was about to re-enstate their kiss when he felt Harry's fingers twitch around the bottom edges of his shirt. He reached around behind him and took Harry's hands off his waist and away from his shirt. Harry opened his mouth to say something when Draco put a finger to his lips to quiet him. He took a step back, crossed his arms across his torso, grasped opposite ends of his own shirt and slowly lifted it in an enticing way that made Harry's lower abdomen stir.

_And now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey._

After Draco discarded his shirt, he bent down and took one of Harry's nipples in his mouth. He rolled his tongue over it until and sucked at it he had Harry moaning against the wall. He then applied the same treatment to the other nub, where he held Harry writhing and groaning in pleasure.

_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say. _

_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain!_

Draco dropped to his knees and grabbed Harry's trousers and yanked them, along with his boxers, down around his ankles. He leaned in and brought the tip of Harry's length to his lips before taking the head into his awaiting mouth. Harry couldn't hold back the small squeal that erupted from his mouth at the warm sensation. Harry felt his knees almost buckle as Draco did amazing things to his cock with his tongue. Draco had licked from base to tip when Harry stopped him by putting a shaky hand on his head.

"Stop...I...I won't last...," Harry told Draco, trying to get more from him than a blow job. Draco took that as a hint and removed his mouth with a soft 'pop'. Draco gazed up at Harry's eyes, glazed over with lust and need.

_Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny._

_Won't you tell me is that healthy baby?_

Draco took Harry's hand and helped him slide down to the floor. He brought two of his own fingers to Harry's mouth in a silent command to suck. Harry, knowing what Draco wanted him to do, took the digits in his mouth and rolled them around with his tongue, coating them with saliva. When Draco found them sufficiently covered, he took them back and positioned one at Harry's entrance.

With a nod from Harry, Draco slowly pushed his finger into him. When he saw Harry's face contort at the feeling of having something enter him, he stopped to let Harry adjust. When he relaxed, Draco continued, working his finger around in Harry's warm, tight entrance and soon adding a second finger and scissoring Harry.

_But did you know, that when it snows, my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

After awhile, when Draco deemed Harry as ready, he removed his fingers and grabbed a tiny bottle of lube from his pants pocket, before taking them off along with his boxers. He opened the bottle and put a generous amount onto his length. He positioned himself at Harry's entrance and touched it gently with the tip of his cock.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Upon Harry's confirmation, Draco slowly entered him. When he was fully in, he waited for Harry to adjust. Judging by his groan of pain, it was uncomfortable. It was all Draco could do not to fuck Harry's brains out, trying to keep still in that hot, wet cavern that was Harry.

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey._

_Ooh, the more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah_

"Move," Harry said as Draco waited, he had not realized how long he was just sitting there, still. He began to move at a slow pace, but stopped when he heard a hiss escape Harry's mouth. "Keep going," Harry told Draco as he moved himself backwards a little so that Draco would get the picture.

Draco continued at his slow pace for awhile, and as Harry became more enthusiastic about pushing himself down on Draco's cock, he started to thrust harder and faster.

_And now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

Draco felt his release coming closer and closer, when he heard Harry suddenly scream. Draco, knowing that he had found Harry's prostate, slammed ruthlessly into that spot over and over, relishing in Harry's loud moans of pleasure. He then reached around Harry and stroked his length a few times.

"Draco...!" Harry yelled as he came. Draco felt him contract and the tight, hot, cavern became too much to bear and he shot his seed into Harry and rode out his orgasm.

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_

_I've been kissed by a rose in the grey_

Draco slowly pulled out and rolled over on the floor. Harry stood an held out his hand for Draco as well. He accepted Harry's hand and they both cast spells to put their clothes back on. At this point, they were pretty tired and it was getting late, so they needed to get to their dormitories.

"Yours or mine?" Harry asked looking at Draco. Realizing he had voiced his thoughts, Draco looked up at Harry.

"Uh, yours," He replied, as Harry led him through back passage ways and corridors to the Griffindor common room. Draco, now under the invisibility cloak, quietly followed Harry into the boys' dormitory and they settled in Harry's bed.

Harry drew the curtains around them and cast a disillusionment charm along with the muffliato spell. He rolled over in his bed and turned to look Darco in the eyes.

_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say._

_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain!_

Draco held his gaze, their eyes saying more than words ever could. Harry reached up and brushed Draco's cheek with the back of his hand. His fingers gently grazed Draco's face and lips.

"I love you," He whispered staring Draco right in the eyes.

Draco blushed and broke eye contact for a minute before returning Harry's stare. "Yeah I uh...I love you too," He stammered, a bit flustered, despite what they had just done, at the confession.

_Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny._

_Won't you tell me is that healthy baby?_

Harry continued looking at Draco as if he were the best thing since magic. He brought his hand back to stroke Draco's hair while he did this, causing Draco to close his eyes.

_But did you know, that when it snow, my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

Harry slowly leaned forward to gently kiss Draco. There wasn't anything particularly lust-filled or rough about the kiss, in fact, it was just the opposite. Harry gave Draco a kiss that was soft and sweet and filled with the emotions he was feeling. He used the kiss to communicate and tell Draco everything that was in his heart.

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey._

_Ooh, the more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah_

When Harry pulled away, Draco felt that the kiss was far too short, and it left him wanting more. He was about to kiss Harry back when he notice that he had fallen asleep.

Draco leaned over, and kissed Harry's forehead softly and whispered "I love you, Harry," as he did so.


End file.
